


Shotgunning

by romaneedsatoma



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Shotgunning, this is old and really gay but whatever, tw for mild age difference of a high school senior with a college student?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: When Gene invites Zenix to his college dorms to "try some shit out", he wasn't sure what he was expecting. But Gene looks surprisingly hot when surrounded in smoke, so really, Zenix can't complain. // AKA this is a very self-indulgent fic I found in my google drive and decided to upload it





	Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure gene never went to college but that only dawned on me like halfway through writing this

“Where did you even get this? You never smoke weed. Or you didn’t in high school anyways.” Zenix eyed the blunt Gene was holding warily, and he shrugged.

“I dunno. I know a guy and I was curious. Figured you would be too.”

Well, Gene certainly wasn’t wrong there. Gene tended to be the one to help Zenix and Sasha experiment with various things of dubious legality, considering he was a large part of why they both started smoking cigarettes. And drinking, to a certain extent, though Zenix probably would have picked up that habit on his own anyways. So, when Gene invited him over to his college campus to ‘try some shit out,’ he wasn’t exactly caught off guard until he realized Sasha wasn’t there.

So far, the night had mostly been Gene fiddling around with the weed, cursing quietly while Zenix laughed at his poor attempt to roll a blunt.

“Let me,” Zenix finally said, sitting next to Gene and snatching it out of his hands.

They were sat in Gene’s worn down college dorm, his roommate out doing something or another for the night. Gene had dragged a table up against his bed, laying out the stuff he had bummed off his “guy” on it. Zenix was supposed to be sitting across from him at the creaky chair, but now, he had decided to sit next to Gene.

Probably a bit uncomfortably close, pressing their thighs together, but their gang was never known for having physical boundaries. The two had drifted apart in the two years after Gene graduated, but it would almost feel more awkward to try and leave space between them.

“If I can’t do it, you certainly can’t,” Gene quipped, but he let Zenix fiddle around with it. He packed the drugs tightly into the blunt, rolling the tip closed, then handed it to Gene.

Gene stared at him for a moment, and Zenix blushed.

“You’ve smoked before!”

“N-no, I obviously have not!” Zenix made an X with his arms, shifting away from the other. “...I have packed a blunt before. But I didn’t smoke it.”

“How the fuck do you pack a blunt but not smoke it?”

“I was helping a dude out at a concert!” 

Gene burst out laughing, nearly dropping the blunt, and Zenix groaned, making a show of standing up and returning to the chair across the table.

“You’re hilarious, you know that?”

“Helping a guy pack a blunt at a concert isn’t funny,” Zenix grumbled.

“Did you know him?”

“No.”

“Was he hot?” There was a moment's pause, and Gene answered for him. “So, yes.”

“Shut up,” Zenix said in exasperation, and Gene smirked.

“Did you guys at least hook up afterwards?”

“I am not answering that question!” Zenix choked out squeakily, turning a bright red.

“Again, so yes.”

“No, Gene, I didn’t hook up with him!” Zenix slammed his hand down against the table. “Did I try to? Yes. But you can’t have sex with a dude under the influence. So I just kinda made out with him instead and then Sasha made me go home.”

Gene clucked his tongue, finally lighting the blunt. “That’s Sasha for you. Always ruining the fun.”

Zenix scoffed and they fell silent, staring at the blunt before Gene finally put it to his lips. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled, coughing slightly.

“Irene, that tastes awful.”

“Ugh.” Zenix rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on them. He watched as Gene repeated the action, an almost thoughtful look on his face, then jerked back with a squeak when Gene blew the smoke out at him. “Gene!”

“Zenix.” Gene smirked, and Zenix blushed. The room, tiny as it was, was already hazy, and the smoke almost formed a kind of halo around his head, playing on the dim lighting in the room. Zenix got up pointedly, walking over and opening up the window before the smoke could build up too much.

He took a deep breath of the cool air outside, then glanced back when Gene called his name.

“Yeah?”

“Come here, I wanna try something.” Gene had moved the table out of the way. Zenix went and stood in front of him, raising an eyebrow. “Just hold still.”

“Okay.”

Gene inhaled deeply on the blunt, then tugged Zenix closer by the front of his shirt. Zenix’s mouth dropped open, caught off guard, and Gene took the chance to blow the smoke into his mouth, kissing him lightly.

Zenix jerked back in surprise, the smoke trailing out of his lips, and Gene smirked. Irene, Zenix hated that all knowing smirk.

“Well? What do you think?”

Zenix stood silently for a moment, trying think of how to convey what he thought, then moved forward and tugged Gene into a rough kiss. For once, Gene was the one caught by surprise, but he quickly tossed the blunt aside and pulled Zenix closer, leaning back against the wall.

Zenix pulled back first with a harsh inhale, looking away. He grabbed the blunt, shifting backward to turn and put it on the table, and Gene laughed.

“Well.”

“I’m not letting you burn your bed.”

“That’s not what I meant by that, but I appreciate it.”

Zenix stared at Gene for a moment, processing what just happened. Gene kissed him. Then he, rather forcefully, kissed Gene back. And now he was straddling Gene’s lap, while he gave Zenix that infuriating smirk again. Zenix blushed, starting to slide off, but Gene grabbed him and tugged him closer by the belt loops of his jeans. He flushed, suddenly so much more aware of the implications of this position.

“Not so fast, Zenix,” he said with a purr, and Zenix covered his own face with his hands. Gene, saying his name in that tone- Zenix must have been in hell. Or a wet dream. “Care to explain yourself?”

“Yeah, it’s called go fuck yourself,” Zenix snapped back, still hiding his face, and Gene laughed.

“Really? Cuz to me, that came off a lot more as, ‘please fuck me.’”

Zenix grumbled, peeking through his fingers at Gene. He was still smirking, slightly less, and his expression was more- Zenix covered his eyes again before he let himself finish that thought. He was not going to use ‘aroused’ with the context of Gene. No. He refused.

“It was hormones,” Zenix finally said, and Gene snickered, grabbing his wrists and pulling them down from his face.

“Hormones, huh?” He hummed in thought, obviously doing it more for effect than actual thought. “Well, in that case, I guess I wouldn’t mind some more ‘hormones.’”

Zenix stared at him for a long moment, and Gene snickered again, leaning closer and lowering his voice to a husky tone.

“Come ooon Zen. It’s not every day a college student agrees to making out with you, hm?”

“You don’t know that,” Zenix grumbled, but barely a moment later, he was kissing Gene again.


End file.
